Gym Badges
Badges Badges (Japanese: バッジ badge) are collected throughout all of the pokemon games and also in the anime. You can obtain a badge by defeating one of 8 gym leaders. There are 8 badges in total per region. In order to compete in the pokemon league you must collect all 8 badges in a region. Many young trainers set out to collect them. Badges so small that they can fit easily between your thumb and finger. They can be kept in badge cases or pinned to your shirt. Badges also affect your pokemons behaviour. Soem badges enable you to command pokemon up to a certain level. This depends on what badge you get. Also you can start to use HM's outside of battles and in the field. Also in generation IV (pokemon diamond and pearl) having different badges mean that pokemarts will sell different items. Also, exclusive to generation IV (diamond and pearl) you can actually shine your badges and show them off in the union room. However if you negalect badges they will become dull and dusty. Gym Badges Here is a list off Gym badges and what leaders and regions you can obtain them from. (note that not all badges are obtainable in a game) Indigo league The Indigo league is the pokemon league in the Kanto region. It is used in the I generation. the following badges must be collected to enter the Indigo league; The boulder badge is the first badge that you can recieve in the Kanto Region. It is issued by Brock, a rock type pokemon user. Brock is gym leader of Pewter city. The Cascade Badge is the second badge that you can obtain. You can recieve it by beating Misty, the water type user and gym leader of Cerulean city. The Thunder Badge is the third badge in Kanto. LT Surge is the gym leader. He loves using electric types and lives in Vermilion City. The Rainbow Badge Is the fourth badge a trainer must obtain to make thier way to the pokemon league. After obtaining it you may use the HM strength outside of battle. The grass-type pokemon user, Erika issues out the badge and is gym leader of celadon city. The Soul Badge is the fifth badge one must collect. It belongs to the poison-type pokemon trainer Koga, but after he joined the elite four his daughter, Janine, became the leader. Janine also uses poison types. Fuchsia city is where you can obtain the Soul badge. After otaining it you can use surf outside of battles. The Marsh Badge is the sixth badge and is next to collect for any trainer. The leader, Sabrina, uses Psychic type pokemon. After getting the Marsh Badge it forces all pokemon to obey you. (up to level 70) To get the Marsh Badge you must defeat Sabrina in Saffron City. MORE TO COME SOON. I WILL FINISH THIS PAGE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR THE DELAY Shominamoto 15:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC)